Jafar Naaji
Jafar Naaji is a rookie linebacker for the Nashville Tuts. He was selected 1st overall in the 2018 UFFL Draft. Biography Jafar Naaji seemed to have everything anyone could ask for in life. He was born in Casablanca, Morocco. His family, the Naaji royal family, is well respected in the community as well of being influential within the Royal Navy. While certainly Jafar would get to enjoy the spoils of said social position, as his hobbies are swimming, fishing and sunbathing. He also have a quirk of being pescetarian, so he been mostly enjoying fine produces from the seas in his diet. Everything else is pretty much at the opposite. Jafar, for most of his life, didn’t follow much in his family aspirations of him (although still he follows islam, only to appease his parents). Thus, he pretty much became kind of a black sheep within his entourage. He did try at one point, to follow his father (Who an naval officer in the Morocco navy) and enrolled, but a sudden incident while serving on a warship ended any chance of him following this path in his life, not that it didn’t bothered him too much. After this, he did follow up and managed to get into the University of Hassan II in order to stimulate himself into a potential career. While during his stay in the University, Jafar started to show quite a natural gift as it comes to sports in general. For a long time, Jafar would be playing Basketball, but while showing some potential (at one point even been considered to be a FBA prospect to be), his attention would turn to another sport which is less recognized from his neck of the woods; Football. Basketball proved to be challenging anyway due to size,sail and long tail. (Also he liked the fact that smacking guys with his tail wouldn’t get him fouled). The Morocco Football program was established just a few years ago before he join the University, but was slowly getting ground in term of raw potential talent and popularity. Flashy by nature, Spunky and competitive when playing, Jafar soon took a liking as he begun training within the program and soon enough, he proved to have some incredible potential for the game, especially at the Linebacker position. Quick reflexes on the field allow him to get the jump into incoming receivers and rushers. His athletic frame and great conditioning allowed him to be on top of his game from beginning to end, giving it always 110% on the field. He manages to run his routes well and can keep up with the most fastest elements in the opposition, clocking an average of 4.64 sec during 40 yard dash drills. His explosiveness caught a lot of opponents by suprises, which allowed him to score a lot of turnovers on defense.If he doesn't catch you off guard with a interception and running it back with a pick six, he can bring your attacker down and cause a fumble. He soon managed to put his talent into practice, as the Moroco team managed to win several friendly competitions and tournaments against other neighbouring middle eastern and african countries. While he can’t be put into question the real capacity of his talent facing opposition from places in which the sport of American Football isn’t as well developed than from the United States , There no question that Jafar Naaji is a diamond in the rough where with the proper guidance, could turn out to be a great centerpiece for a UFFL team. Evaluation 4 stars and a Half. exceptional speed for a linebacker. Could even possibly be used as a gunner or short-field returner. Above-average ball-hawking skills for a LB.lack of UFFL-quality competition, potential adjustment issues to life in North America (especially if he ends up in a land-locked market). His speed and agility makes him an ideal OLB, and he possesses a ferocity befitting of his species. He is a definite 1st round pick, and I can see him going in the Lottery - and with luck he can be an ambassador for the game in his native land. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0-0 Category:2018 rookies Category:Linebackers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Nashville